tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana le Fay
Summary Morgana le Fay is a powerful, legendary sorceress and the main antagonist of the 2010 Disney fantasy movie, the sorcerer's apprentice. Powers and stats Tier: Unknown physically. 9-B with telekinesis. Varies from 10-B to 9-B '''with plasma bolts. Likely '''9-A with fire manipulation. Possibly higher Name: Morgana Le Fay Origin: The Sorcerer's Apprentice Gender: Female Age: At least 1270 years old Classification: Human, Witch, Former Apprentice of Merlin Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordswoman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation via Plasma Bolts, Possession, Necromancy (Though possibly limited to only sorcerers), Intangibility (Though it is unknown if this was intentional, or if she could reassume tangible form), Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation (Earth, air, fire, water/fog, ice, and sand), Energy Manipulation, presumably Transformation/Size Manipulation, Time slow (Should be more skillful than Blathazar Blake, who could use both of these), and Mind Control, Transmutation, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Transmutation and Illusion Creation (All of these powers where displayed by her servants, and she was far more skillful) Attack Potency: Unknown physically. Wall level with telekinesis (Far stronger than Sun Lok, who animated a large dragon, and Maxim Horvath, who threw Balthazar several feat with one blast). Varies from Human level to Wall level with plasma bolts (The effect of plasma bolts can vary. Usually it works as a punch, but at its peak it almost killed a man and throw him back several feat with one blow). Likely Room level with fire manipulation (She is capable of launching room sized flames). Possibly higher '''(She is one of the most powerful wizards, and her upper limits are unknown. She was also capable of doing all this with ease, as well as being far stronger then wizards who have done similar feats) '''Speed: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown in human form. Likely Room level or higher with magic (Magicians can block plasma bolts and even her room-sized flames) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with telekinesis. Several dozen meters with Plasma Bolts and fire manipulation. Planetary with Necromancy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (All Magicians are born with the ability to use 100% of their brain and can easily understand science) Weaknesses: Electricity (Though it took enough electricity to power New York City) in her intangible form (Can be weakened to the point that she cant concentrate enough to renew her ethereal body to avoid any attack) Notable attacks/techniques Morgana is a skilled sorceress and has access to many powers and abilities. It is likely that she can use many more abilities then those listed here, however a list of them, is not given. *'Telekinesis:' Morgana can use telekinesis to throw objects and people around, or manipulate them like puppets. Horvath, her servant, has used this ability to throw victims into walls and up into the air. *'Plasma bolts:' Morgana can unleash blasts of electricity at her targets, in the form of plasma bolts. These bolts can be powerful enough to almost kill a man with one blast. *'Fire manipulation:' Morgana can manipulate fire to unleash currents of energy against her targets. She used this against David Stutler during the final battle. *'Intangibility:' Morgana can take up a non-corporal. It is unknown if this is of her own volition, or if she can resume corporal form. However, given that no others that where trapped by Balthazar where forced into such a form, it is likely she did this intentionally. *'The Rising:' Morgana can use magic to reanimate fallen wizards. It is possible that she can do this on anyone, however not confirmed. There is a drawback, in that it requires a complex ritual cam cannot be performed at a whim. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice